Love Isn't Easy
by Mikey337
Summary: Set after Candles in the Wind, the Season 5 finale. Amy is debating how to handle the ring situation, while Ty is taking no steps forwards. When things finally start looking up, someone from their past shows up, claiming something that could once again break them up. Can Amy trust Ty, or will she decide that she's made a mistake? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! I've been writing this one off and on for the past few weeks, mainly because I can't wait for season 6! I wasn't going to publish it, but then I had a good idea, and I decided to... Hope you don't mind :)**

**Short chapter, but it was a good place to cut off and I wanted to just get an introduction. I know season 6 starts a few months later, but... I wrote this before I knew that. Everything follows what I knew about the season _at the time_ I wrote it, meaning that in my story, Mallory is back. There is no Georgie, mainly because I don't want to write her, and I'm not sure how I feel about her entering.**

**Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own anything... only my own ideas.**

* * *

"Hey, Lou? Can we talk? In private?"

Lou looks up from her papers. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Well, when you and Peter were out at the Dude Ranch last night, Ty and I put Katie to bed and we were on the couch, and then he went outside to get some wood," I take a deep breath, not knowing how to continue. "While he was gone his cell phone rang."

"And?" Lou looks puzzled.

"And I took it out of his pocket."

"Amy," she looks frustrated. "I'm sorry if I'm missing it, but what's the point in this story?"

"And I sort of accidentally found a ring too," I say quickly, looking up at Lou at the end.

She drops her papers that she had been half looking at onto the table. Trying to compose  
herself, she asks, "What kind of ring?"

"An," I cringe at the word, "engagement ring."

She sighs. "Amy, please tell me you didn't find that."

"Wait, you _knew_?" I ask in shock.

"I may have heard Ty asking Grandpa," she admits.

I put my head in my hands. "What should I do? I mean, I can't go tell him I found it."

"Here's what you do. You pretend you never found it, forget the whole thing, and when he asks you, just act surprised," she takes a sip of her coffee and shrugs.

"Lou, I don't know if I'm ready for this."

She looks surprised, "Are you saying you're going to say no?"

"I don't know what I'm going to say," I sigh, frustrated. "When someone asks you to marry them, it's supposed to be a surprise, spontaneous. Now I know, and it's not the same."

"Amy," Lou puts her hand on my arm, "it'll be great, no matter what. Trust me."

"But what if it isn't? I mean, we agreed that we'd be open and honest to each other, but now with this I can't tell him."

"Amy, Ty will ask you either way. Whether you tell him or not. You're the only one who can make that decision," she looks around. "Where is he, anyways?"

"Getting a haircut," I reply.

"Look, just make sure that you don't regret it," she tells me. "I would wait to tell him until after he asks you. Which could take a while, because he's had that thing for months."

"Wait, what?" Lou shrugs and stands up. "Lou, tell me!"

"Ugh!" she groans. Lou is the worst secret keeper. "Fine. He bought it after the motorcycle crash."

"The one with grandpa? That was ages ago."

"And he said it's been burning a hole in his pocket ever since."

I think back. "Gosh, I really screwed this up."

Lou sits back down. "What do you mean? You weren't snooping through is coat, trying to find a ring, were you?"

"No," I say, "but looking back, that's why he's been so weird. _'Thanks for saving Lobo.'_ _'Oh, I couldn't have done it without you,' _or, _'I see us doing a lot together.'_ Things like that. But I screwed it all up. I told him that I didn't want things to change between us last night, in a side conversation when we were talking about Dark Horse."

"Amy," she whines, "when he says that stuff, he's looking for you to agree with him, so that he feels okay asking you."

"I'm kind of excited now," I admit, all my previous apprehensions gone.

"You should be," she picks up her papers. "Now, I have to get back to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Two chapters in... OHMYGOSH two days! I'll leave you to reading it!**

* * *

I'm mixing afternoon feeds when Ty comes back. "Hey," I say, admiring his much-shorter locks. "You look great. I love it."

He smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Thanks."

I put my hands up around his neck, ready to tangle them in his hair, only to realize there's not enough for me to do so.

Ty leans down and gives me a kiss. The taste of peppermint candy from the hairdresser, the way his hands move up my back, the scent of cheap cologne. All the things I love about him.

When he pulls back, I try to think of something to say, something to make him realize that I'm ready for this commitment.

Instead, I reach up and play with his hair. "I love you."

He smiles and kisses my forehead. "I love you, too," he pulls away from our embrace. "Hey, I have something for you."

I raise my eyebrows. "What?" my palms start sweating, thinking maybe this is it.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a peppermint candy. "I brought you one from the hairdresser."

I reach out and take it from his hand. "Thanks," I say, twirling it between my fingers.

"Well, I have to go grab some things from my truck. I'll be right back to help finish the feeds."

"Okay," I smile, and then turn back to the grain.

I walk over to Spartan's stall, and put a bucket of food inside, then unwrap my candy. He comes over and noses my hand. "Here," I say, feeding it to him. "I don't want this gift anyways."

* * *

"Mallory!" I exclaim as a very familiar blonde haired girl walks through the door, "Is that you?"

"All the way from Nashville," she says in her usual sarcastic way.

I smile, "Liking it that much?"

"How could you tell?" she says in a loud whisper.

"Well, Copper has been missing you," I tell her.

"He was my first stop. Now here," she gestures around. "it hasn't changed at all."

"Mallory, you've been gone for two months."

"I know, but still," she walks to the fridge and takes out some orange juice. "You'd think that in such a big city as Nashville, there'd be _someone_ for me to make friends with, but no, because there's nobody who likes a new girl. Who doesn't have any musical ability at all."

"I'm sure it's not all bad."

"Oh, believe me, it is."

Lou walks in. "Mallory, you're here," she hugs her. "How was the flight?"

"Fine, except my parents freaked out the whole time to the airport about how they 'can't believe their baby is flying all alone.'"

Lou looks at me and smiles. "Well," I say. "You haven't changed a bit either, Mallory."

"Haha, very funny," her cell phone rings. "Oh, I have to take this," she says after glancing at the screen. Walking outside, she picks it up.

"Now, who do you think that is?" Lou asks.

"I don't know," I respond.

"So," she sits across from me on a stool, "did he ask you yet?"

I wave my left hand in front of her face. "What does it look like?"

She sighs. "Well, like I said, it could take a while. He has had that ring form months."

"Yeah, I guess," I sigh.

Mallory comes back in. "Oh, my gosh, Amy. Ty's going to propose?"

"Shhhh!" Lou and I both say together.

"Sorry," she glances around. "I mean, I've always known this would happen, because I know everything, but really? I expected it to be like two or three years from now."

"Mallory, you can't say anything to anyone, which I know is hard for you," Lou says.

"Don't worry," she leans forward, whispering, "My lips are sealed."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, I've been super busy with school and homework, so that's why I haven't updated. All 3 stories are being updated RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

"So," I say later that night, settling onto Ty's lap on the couch, "Lou was telling me all about her

date with Peter last night. Apparently he set candles up all over. Sounds romantic."

He wraps his arms around my waist. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I reply softly. "It's good Peter decided to do it at the Dude Ranch, I mean, after their wedding was supposed to be there. It has a lot of sentimental value." I pause, and take in his reaction. "I think that'd be cool, doing something like that." Resting my head against his chest, I sigh.

"Mmhmm," Ty agrees with me, resting his chin on my head.

We sit peacefully for a few minutes, me deep in thought. "Well, I'm going to head off to bed."

Ty helps me up, puts on his coat, and then gives me a soft, lingering kiss. I can't help but wonder if the hard thing I suddenly feel in his jacket pocket is anything in particular.

"Goodnight," he whispers.

* * *

Ty's POV

"So," I look up from cleaning out the stall at Mallory as she speaks.

"What?" I ask.

"You and Amy seem to be good," she says nonchalantly.

"Yeah," I respond, picking up a pile of soiled bedding.

"Is that all you're going to say, is yeah?" she asks. "I mean, come on Ty, you guys have been together for how long? What are your plans for the future?"

"Mallory, stop, okay? We're fine," I sigh, leaning against the pitch fork. "Why? Did Amy mention anything?"

"No," she trails off, and starts walking away, looking back over her shoulder as she says, "I think she's just ready for the next step."

She leaves me wondering what's really going on. I throw the pitch fork to the side and walk out of the stall and to the house, fingering the ring box the entire time.

Amy's POV

"Hey Amy?"

I look up from my breakfast as Ty walks into the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"I was- well, I was wondering if," he shakes his head. "You know what? Never mind. I guess-"

"Ty," I walk over to him and take his hands in my own. "What do you want to say?"

"You and me, tonight. I'll pick you up, or better yet, we can ride out on horseback to the lake. Pack a moonlight picnic."

I smile, and lean on my tiptoes, giving his cheek a kiss, "That sounds perfect."

"So, I'll meet you in the barn at 8? Don't worry about the food."

I smile. "8 sounds good."

He leans down and gives me a kiss. "Well, see you then."

I wait until he leaves, then take my phone out of my jean pocket, dialing Lou.

"Amy?" she says as she picks up. "What is it? I'm sort of busy right now. Peter and I are over at Mr. Hanley's old place, well, our house."

"I just wanted to let you know that I have a date tonight. With Ty."

She doesn't respond for a bit, and when she does it's quieter. "Do you think he's going to ask you?"

"I don't know, he seemed really nervous when he asked me out, though," I smile. "We're going for a midnight picnic at the lake."

"Sounds romantic," she teases. "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd think today's the day." She pauses. "Hey, I have to go, but let me know, okay?"

"Alright. See you later."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys, AP Bio is going to ruin my life, both here on FanFiction and my "real" life. So, I'm sorry that I can't update often anymore, but I have so much homework and am so sleep deprived right now... but you guys probably get it, right? Please bear with me, I promise I'll update as quickly as I can :)**

**By the way, one more thing... NINE MORE DAYS UNTIL SEASON 6! WHO IS EXCITED?**

* * *

Lou's POV

As I hang up the phone, Peter comes back to the car to take another box. "So, who was that?"

"Amy," I say, putting my phone back in my coat pocket and grabbing a box.

"And what did she want?"

"I can't tell you," I say, and try to walk away.

"Lou, come on, honey," he pleads. "You can tell me anything."

I debate what to do. Suddenly, almost without permission, the words flood out of my mouth. "Ty's going to propose."

He drops the box. "What?"

"I overheard him asking Grandpa for permission, and now I know, and Amy found the ring. Mallory knows, everyone knows, but nobody knows that everybody knows and now it's all a big mess. I mean, you know but no one else knows that you do, Mallory knows and only Amy and I know that, Grandpa knows, I know, Ty knows we both know, and Amy knows, which is the worst part-"

"Lou, honey, settle down," Peter comes over and puts his arms on my shoulders. "I obviously don't know the entire story, but so what if Amy knows? It'll be great, no matter what, I'm sure."

"I just feel bad," I admit.

"Well, don't," he tells me. "None of this is your fault. All you can do is be happy for them." He goes back to the box he dropped and opens it up. "Good, it's just old bedding."

I laugh, "Yeah, well, this one's getting pretty heavy. I'm going to go put it in _our_ house."

"That sounds so good," Peter says. "Our house."

"I know! Katie's going to have a blast growing up here."

"I love you," Peter says as he climbs the front stairs.

"I love you, too."

* * *

When we get back to Heartland, I see Ty about to leave in his truck. "Ty! Wait up!"

I see him inwardly groan, but I continue anyways. "Lou. What's up?"

"That's the problem," I say. "Nothing's up. I was kind of expecting you and Amy to have told Grandpa, Peter, and I some exciting news."

"It just hasn't been the right time," he tells me. "But we're going on a picnic tonight, and I was thinking-"

"Oh, that's so romantic!" I gush.

"Of doing it then but I have no idea what to do."

"Just get down on your knee, take out the ring, and say, 'Will you marry me?'," I say, exasperated. "It's that easy!"

"It's just I get nervous and then I don't do it," he says.

"Ty," I say. "Are you more nervous that Amy will say no?"

"Well, that," he admits. "But what if it goes all wrong?"

"It will be great, I promise. And don't worry about Amy saying no. She's head over heels in love with you, so much that it makes me gag sometimes."

"Thanks," Ty says, getting into his truck. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"And hopefully I'll be hearing some great news?" I call as he drives away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright! Here's the next chapter :) OMG TWO DAYS! But I don't live in Canada :(  
**

* * *

Amy's POV

"Hey," I say as Ty pulls up.

"Hey," he replies, giving me a quick kiss. "You look, amazing."

"Thank you," I say, looking down at my jeans and button up shirt. It's a little bit nicer than normal, I guess. "So, what's for dinner?"

"You'll have to wait and see," he teases, pulling the basket from the truck.

"Fine," I groan. "Let's go get Spartan and Harley."

After we've tacked up the horses, we ride out to the lake. "This'll be nice," I say. "You know, just the two of us."

"Yeah," Ty says, distracted.

"Did you have a chance to talk to Mallory?" I ask curiously. "She said something about wanting to speak to you yesterday."

Ty laughs. "Yes. I defiantly talked to her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he says as we stop. "Well, here we are."

We dismount and spread a blanket on the ground to sit on. Ty opens up the basket. "Okay, so we have your favorite, turkey sandwiches, with a little bit of mayonnaise, lettuce, and tomato-" he pulls them out as he speaks, then reaches back inside, "some chips and other things, and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert."

"Yum, my favorite," I say as I snuggle up to him. "It's chilly out here."

"Good thing we brought an extra blanket," he gets up. "I'll go grab it."

He walks to Harley and unbuckles it from the saddle, bringing it back to where I am. When he sits down, Ty unrolls the blanket and wraps it around us. "Here," he hands me a thermos. "I also brought some hot chocolate."

"That'll warm us up," I say, snuggling close to him.

"I have a better idea," he smiles and leans in and kisses me. After a few minutes, we break apart. "Time to eat."

After, we eat our "dinner" that Ty packed, he says, "Listen, Amy, there's something I want to ask you."

My heart starts pounding. "Yes?"

"Where do you see yourself, five years from now?"

I settle back into him. "Well, I imagine I'll still be working with horses, like I do now."

Ty interrupts me. "I meant, with us."

"Oh," I stammer, completely tongue tied. I glance up at him. "I think we'll be- together."

Ty's POV

"I think we'll be- together." Amy pauses. "What about you?"

I kiss the top of her head, and then reach into my pocket. "I think-" _damn it_. Of course I'd forget one thing... the ring. So, I say, "we should head back."

She sighs, and lays her head back against my chest. "In a little bit."

Smiling, I once again press my lips to her head. This time, though, she turns around and presses hers to mine.

_'Idiot_,' I think to myself. I had the whole thing planned out. Dinner, asking her, and then sitting here just talking.

I try to move away to speak, but she keeps pressing her lips to mine. "Amy- we should- head back-" I say in between. "Jack will kill us if we're back too late."

This gets her attention. "I guess." She sighs.

"I love you," I whisper, giving her one last kiss.

"I love you too," she says.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay... I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. I hope you can all forgive me! I have been soooo busy, I literally haven't had time. Plus, I had a major writer's block. I want to wrap this story up soon, but I'm not sure how much longer it'll be yet :)**

* * *

Amy's POV

The morning after my date with Ty, Lou starts badgering me about it during breakfast. "So?"

"So, what?" I play dumb.

"What happened?"

I roll my eyes as I raise the glass filled with orange juice to my lips. "Nothing," I mutter before I take a sip.

She sighs. "I am going to-"

"Do nothing," I finish for her. "Just leave it alone, Lou."

"No," she heads for the door. "I'm not going to let him keep getting away with this."

"Lou, you're acting like it's a big thing-"

"It _is_ a big thing, Amy!" she exclaims, slamming the door behind her. I groan as I hear her car drive away.

* * *

Lou's POV

I pull up to Ty's trailer and barge through the door without knocking. "Ty."

He looks up from his position on the floor, fixing something in the cabinet. "Hey Lou. Ever hear of knocking?"

"Yes- I just- um- sorry," I stammer. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing this," he says.

"No, not with that," I walk a little farther into the trailer. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I have no idea why you are in my trailer," he doesn't look at me.

"Why haven't you asked Amy yet?"

He moves to sit up, but bumps his head instead. "I- ow," he rubs his head. "I was going to, okay? Last night. But I forgot the damn ring."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, okay. But what about the last few months?"

"It's just-" he sighs. "Look, I don't want her to say she's not ready or that she feels like we're rushing into this. I mean, we haven't been together for very long after we broke up-"

"Ty, it's been a year since you broke up. And what, three or four since you got together? And don't even get me started on when you first met. How you beat around the bush for how long?"

"Okay," he says as I crouch down.

"Look, Ty, I know my sister. And I think she's ready for this," I stand up again, and make my way towards the door. "Don't wait forever."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Have I fallen off the face of the earth? No! I'M BACK, WITH AN UPDATE!**

**I really apologize that it has been FOREVER since I have updated ANYTHING, but I have been insanely busy! Good thing is, though, I spent the day finishing up the stories so I should just be able to spit out updates a lot. Thanks for sticking with me while I've been on an unplanned hiatus! I love you guysss!**

* * *

Amy's POV

"Seen Jake since you've been back?"

Mallory looks up from her phone. "Umm, nope."

"Well, who's been calling you?"

She shrugs. "Friends."

I sit down next to her on the couch. "I thought you didn't have any friends in Nashville."

"I don't."

"So what friends are calling you?"

"Jaime," she says.

"But, Jaime's here. And I thought you weren't even friends anymore."

"Fine, its Badger." she says quickly. "But don't tell anyone. I'm not even supposed to be talking to him, my parents said, and now he's found an art college in Nashville and I see him like all the time and my dad doesn't approve, like at _all_, and, wait! How was your date with Ty last night?"

"Uneventful," I say. "But, don't change the subject."

"Look, I don't know what to think. I mean, now that I'm back, I kind of feel bad because Jake said he'd take me on a date, but I'm sort of with Badger-"

"Wait, you're dating him?"

"Kind of," she says, raising her voice at the end. "I mean, we're not just friends, but we aren't official." She pauses. "Well, how about you and Ty?"

"Don't even go there," I say, standing up from the couch.

* * *

A few days later, Ty calls. "Hey."

"Hey, Amy," he starts. "I was just wondering if I could stay in the loft for a few days? Caleb wants to do some repairs on the trailer."

"Sure, yeah," I say. "I'll just let Grandpa know."

"Thanks," he replies. We talk for a few more minutes, and then I decide to go work with a new horse that arrived yesterday, Indie.

"Hey, girl," I whisper. She's been out in the field the past few days settling in. I walk towards her, and cautiously clip the lead rope onto her halter. Seconds later, she jerks her head up, and attempts to run away. "Easy."

She lets me lead her into the barn and tie her up. When I go to grab her bucket, I hear someone moving around up in the loft. Smiling, I silently climb the stairs.

Peeking in, I see Ty standing near the dresser. I walk up behind him, and wrap my arms around him, kissing his neck. "Hey."

"Oh, hey," he turns around and puts his hands on my arms.

"I heard you up here and decided to come and see what you're up to," I say.

"Nothing much. Just been busy."

"With, school?"

"It's just a special time of year," he answers.

"What makes it special?"

He shrugs. "Just, is, I guess."

"Well, I've been working with Indie, and I better get back to her."

I'm at the door when Ty stops me. "Wait a second." He comes over and gives me a kiss. "I was thinking maybe you wanted to go on a trail ride later?"

"Sure, yeah," I say. "Let me just finish with Indie."

"Okay," he leans down and kisses me again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 0609 DON'T READ THIS A/N BECAUSE YOU NEED TO SEE IT FOR YOURSELF!**

**THEY GOT ENGAGED!**

**That's all I have to say here :) Enjoy the chapter, by the way...! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Ty's POV

Amy turns and leaves the room, and I walk back over to the dresser. Opening the top drawer, I pull out the box that I hid when I heard Amy's footsteps. Opening it, I smile at the diamond ring lying inside.

_'You're doing it today,'_ I say to myself. There's no more hesitating today. I will ask her.

I hear Amy leave the barn with the horse, and decide to get something to drink from the house.

"Ty!" Lou greets me as I walk into the kitchen. "So, how'd it go last night?"

I sigh. "Not now, Lou."

"You didn't ask her?!" she says. "Ty!"

"I was going to, okay? I just- forgot it."

"Forgot what?"

"The ring," I admit quietly.

"Ty, how did you forget _that_?"

"I put it in my truck, and I thought it was in my coat," I explain. "But, Lou-"

She sighs, exasperated, "What?"

"What if you're wrong? What if she's not ready?"

"Ty, Amy loves you. Just trust your gut and trust Amy, like I said before. You can do this."

* * *

Later, I'm lying in my bed in the loft, trying to fall asleep.

"Achoo!"

I hear someone sneeze. Cautiously, I walk behind the sheet hanging up. I look around, trying to see who it was. Suddenly, I see a boot sticking out from under some blankets. I slowly reach down and take a hold of it.

The person lunges out, barely missing me in the process. Surprised, I drop my hold.

I run after the person, who judging by the height can't be more than 12, down the stairs, tackling them as I go. "Who are you?" I shout, pulling off _her_ hat.

Turns out her name is Georgie, and she ran away from her foster home.

Jack sets up a cot in Amy's room for her to sleep on until something better. The next day, I ask Amy what she thinks of her.

"Well," she puts down the brush she was using on Spartan. "I think she's a good kid."

"Why would she hide out in the loft, though?"

Amy pauses. "I don't know," she says honestly.

* * *

Amy's POV

A few days later, I walk in and see Georgie petting Phoenix. She's staying with us until Grandpa finds "other arrangements". But we all know that won't happen.

"Here," she says, handing me Ty's ring.

"Georgie," I say, shocked. "Why do you have this? Where did you get it?"

"Up in the loft. I wanted to sell it to buy a ticket to see my brother, but, well, I don't need it anymore," she pauses, "I was thinking you could, well, put it back?"

With that, she leaves. I debate what to do, but I find myself climbing the stairs and walking over to the dresser.

"Amy?"

Ty's voice makes me jump. "What are you doing up here?"

My eyes wide, I try to hide the ring behind my back. "Nothing, I-"

"What's behind your back?"

I hesitate before slowly brining the box around in plain view. "You found it," Ty says.

"No, Georgie gave it to me."

"Georgie?" he asks, confused.

"It's a long story," I say.  
He sighs. "So, you know?" His face looks like a mixture between puzzlement and shock.

"Ty, I've known for months!"

"What- how?"

"I found it in your pocket."

We both don't speak for an awkward amount of time. Finally, I say, "What made you change your mind?"

"Amy, nothing made me change my mind. I was waiting for the right time-"

"So, in how many months, there's never been a "right time"? Ty, there were plenty of right times!"

He pauses. "Okay, you're right. But you said, on the night of your Dark Horse audition that we should never tie each other down. Amy, if I would have asked you that night, what would you have said?"

I pause, thinking about this. Ty takes it the wrong way. "See? That's why I didn't ask you."

He turns to leave. "Ty, wait-"

"No, Amy. It's ruined now. I've really messed this up."

"Fine! Yes, I would have said yes!"

He pauses, halfway down the stairs.

"Ty, I love you. And nothing is ever going to change that."

"I love you, too, Amy." He turns around and pulls me into a kiss. "Let's do it. Let's get married. I mean, why not, right?"

I giggle. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing, it's just, that's not how you're supposed to ask me. 'Hey, Amy, let's get married, why not?'"

"Alright, then," he says, getting down on one knee. "Amy Fleming, I have loved you since I first saw you all those five years ago. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Flipping open the box, he adds, "Will you marry me?"

I smile. "Yes," I say, and he slips the ring onto my finger. After standing up, he grabs me by the waist and kisses my lips.

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you too," I say, finally happy.


End file.
